Raisins
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: "I've been meaning to tell you all s-something t-too…" he looked down and back up. He had their undivided attention. "I love you. A-all of you! I tried but I just can't choose one! You. You're there for me. And… I t-think ngh you just… you all just might love me too." Craigs group x tweek LEMON
1. Raisins

For tweektweakthafreak

Tweek was always the shortest and most feminine of Craig's group. His voice was higher, even when it wasn't stressed. Tweek's hair was always long, and stayed in that messy bed head fashion of spikes. The blonde was beautiful and such shocking yellow seemingly unnatural. He had a phase when they all entered high school involving make-up. It was no surprise to him, no matter what Token said. The coffee addict hadn't actually worn make-up since freshman year, but practiced with it at home. He wore mascara and liner and colored shadow in a pale green to accent the bright green eyes. His eyes glowed with flirting luminosity as he easily slid around people and other workers in the dining facility.

Tweek had bare feet, short shorts, and a clean white tank top. His slim figure fit the role to perfection. His hairless arms and legs also helped. Or seemingly hairless anyways, since the boy was blonde after all. On said white tank top was the word "Raisins" in orange lettering. The short teen slipped in between people to serve a table. He didn't see with the busy hour, but the table directly across was staring at him.

They didn't know it was their friend Tweek. Not from that distance with the crowded restaurant. All they noticed was that it was some cute guy or girl in short shorts that made pale legs look soft and sweet. The waiter they were staring at was a tad clumsy and used 'honey' more than any other pet name. The crazy blonde hair was frizzy and sexy looking professionally teased. Naturally Craig, Token and Clyde requested the adorable waiter for their table. None of them expected what came next.

"W-welcome to Raisins! What I can get for you h-honeys?" they were approached with caution. Tweek hadn't known it was them either. Craig wasn't wearing his hat for whatever reason. They looked up at the familiar voice and their waiter jumped into the air "Ack! Oh-oh Jesus…" Token's eyes were wide, Clyde didn't know what to do and Craig's jaw was hanging down open. It might as well have been on the floor. "Erm… H-hi guys." He shifted his feet nervously, hands clasped behind his back. Tweek's lashes fluttered every time he blinked.

"_Tweek!?_" Token was first to recover enough to speak. "What the hell man?" he kicked Craig's shin, bringing the other out of his stupor. The ebony haired teen shut his mouth and looked his friend over again. He really did look like a girl and if he didn't know any better he wouldn't see Tweek under it. The blonde gave a shy smile and said simply:

"_I work at Raisins now. _**_GAH!"_**


	2. LEMOOOON

Raisins ch 2

"_I work at Raisins now. __**GAH!"**_

_LINELINELINE_

_"I can't believe you work at raisins! Of all places!" Token exclaimed as he they walked their blonde friend home. They'd stayed until his shift was over and all agreed he shouldn't walk home alone dressed so…hotly. Tweek was happy to have the company of his favorite people and to be honest crushes taking him home._

_"It pays good! And the tips are amazing; I e-even get gifts!" Tweek was filled with excited babble all the way to his home. It wasn't long before they had to part. Tweek frowned sadly. "I don't wanna leave yet, c-could you guys uh...ghn…stay over?" he gave them puppy dog eyes under that eye-liner and green shadow. Who could say no to that face? Not Craig's group. Tweek's blonde hair swayed softly in the cold night as he shivered. "I've been meaning to tell you all s-something t-too…" he looked down and back up. He had their undivided attention. "I love you. A-all of you! I tried but I just can't choose one! You. You're there for me. And… I t-think ngh you just… you all just might love me too."_

_"We do!" they agreed in unison, giving him a serious stare. Even Clyde was. Tweek smiled brightly making his friend's hearts soar into the open night. "We love you so much Tweek," Token added._

_"Your coffee habits." Clyde_

_"Your twitching. Your shakes." Token again._

_"Your personality. Your face too," Clyde._

_"And you. Just plain old you." The last one was Craig. It was rare of such a display of emotion but there it was. Craig, Clyde, and Token all loved Tweek; who loved them back. The only question left: what would they do about it? Stay with the blonde of course, at his house. All night. _

_Tweek led them up the stairs to his empty bedroom. God knows where his parents were and he stopped caring ten years ago when he had three other to look after him. ((an: they're about 17)) They entered his room and locked the door behind him. Tweek was struggling out of his top so Token helped it off him, kissing him deeply. Craig came over and removed his pants and panties, which he gave to Clyde. They moved him over to the bed, Token behind Tweek rubbing his shoulder. Craig made out with him next to him and Clyde went to his knees. Tweek was already up from the thought alone._

_ "Not bad for a cutie," Clyde smirked and licked his hardly touched tip. He stuck his finger to roll around his head making it stand up more. The brunette rolled back his foreskin and tongued his slit. Tweek made moans that were eaten by the chullo wearer's mouth and devoured into his lips. Craig was skillfully sucking and nibbling his bottom lip before going in for seconds and tasting the caramel coffee that lingered there. Tweek rolled his hips and panted harshly, pulling away from the chapped lips for air. He gripped Craig's shoulder tightly._

_ "A-ahh!" The blonde stammered as the brunette took most of him in. He bobbed and sucked, not very well but the virgin under him wouldn't know that. _

_ "I don't know how but your dick looks cute Tweek!" Token was nibbling on his ear and leaving hickeys down his neck. Craig nodded in agreement and Clyde hummed on his cock. Their blonde arched and let out a cry as he almost came. Clyde pulled off with a grin. "He's all set here," Token stepped away to look through his drawers and found his prize. A little bottle of coffee flavored lube that had been a gift. They moved Tweek to his hands and knees on the soft plush sheets. He blushed when he realized they were some childish cartoon character; but the others didn't seem to care in the least. Token massaged his ass and Craig poured some of the tan fluid on his hand. He brought his finger up to tease the puckered ring of muscles._

_ "You have to relax for this okay?" it was monotone as usual, but Tweek could pick up on the concern. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was inevitable though, relax just wasn't in his vocabulary. Craig pushed the tip of his long middle finger in meeting immediate resistance. He frowned at the small pained sound and slowly pushed the lengthy digit in right to his knuckle. All the way in Tweek finally lent on squeezing him hard. Craig almost came right there from that heat and tight soft tissue. The blonde let out a tiny huff and a nod to continue. Token and Clyde were watching with interest as Craig stretched him out thoroughly. The noirette dug his finger in and out at a slow pace brushing his walls barely. Tweek made tiny noises and eventually got used to one. Craig slipped in another and earned a pained gasp. It didn't last long however, as Craig's lanky fingers reached a bundle of nerves deep inside him. _

_ The reaction was beauty in itself, the blonde's mouth opened and nothing came out but cries for more, hardly understandable with his shakes and slurring speech. Craig scrissored him, hitting that spot at the right moments even adding a third into him. Token reached forward and stroked Tweek in time to the digits moving faster with each go. The blonde arched his back and let out a loud lewd sound before coming all over the sheets. But they weren't done, not in the slightest._

_Tweek groaned as the put him on his back and stared with bright eyes. Clyde sat on his left a Token to his right. Craig lifted Tweek's hips and he wrapped his pale freckled legs around the slim waist. Tweek whimpered at the contact, their dicks brushing for a moment. Clyde and Token were kissing Tweek and Craig teased his pink buds. It was soon he was back to sticking straight up again._

_Craig spread his round cheeks apart and lined up, pressing his head against the stretched hole. Tweek shifted nervously, and the other two let off his mouth. They wanted to hear if he said stop from the pain. The tall teen slid in halfway and stopped to heck reaction. The blonde looked hurt; he bit his lip so hard it bled but refused to let out the scream. Craig pushed in to the hilt and waited, pre-cum dripping into him. Tweek panted hard and furrowed his brows. He was clenching down tight and it drove the other mad._

_ "Tweek." The older asked staring and Tweek whimpered with a nod. He moved slow as he could, though he really just wanted to pound the hell out of him. He moved faster as Tweek's voice became known._

_"A-ah. Ah! Ahhh~" he gave little moans of pleasure gradually getting louder. "F-faster!" he gasped out and the other obliged. He reached out a hand to Clyde's abandoned dick and stroked it. Token was starting to feel left out so he moved closer and prompted Tweek to use his lips. The raisin's boy happily took the large girth into his warm mouth. Tweek was moaning loudly now, moving to meet his thrusts and trying to deep throat Token. Craig shared a look with his group. Clyde sat closer to his hand while Token straddled his face; thrusting into his mouth. Craig changed the angle and started pounding the blonde boy hard as he could. The force rocked the bed and made it creek with the pressure. Tweek bucked and moaned, the hums vibrating the black cock in his throat and mouth. His hand jerking became erratic as they pounding his holes all in time with each other. He was about ready to topple over, tears stinging his eyes from the over load of senses. It was then the tall teen slammed that bundle of nerves. _

_Clyde came first on Tweek's cheek and chest. Tweek couldn't stand it anymore and he came hard and a lot, even hitting Token's back. He arched up off the bed and clenched around Craig's cock. Token came in his mouth and throat, forcing him to swallow the bitter substance. Tweek made a face and gulped it down, Token pulled out of him with a 'pop'. Craig was last to go, burying deep into Tweek and letting loose a torrent of seed. Token lay on the opposite side as Clyde. Craig groaned and pulled out of him. He rests on Tweek's chest. They caught their breath and Tweek gave them half-lidded gazes. He was exhausted._

_Clyde came back with a wet towel to clean him up and they put him to bed. Craig under Tweek and the others at either side. All were wrapped around Tweek securely and snuggly. "Nn… I love you guys so much." The blonde mumbled receiving a chorus of 'I love you too Tweek' _

_It really was worth getting a job at Raisins. He could have three body guards and lovers to help him. Craig's group had never been close than today._


End file.
